Kelson
Kelson (Ke'vin/Ne'lson) is the friendship pairing of Kevin Reed and Nelson Baxter. They are best friends (and practicly brothers!) and in almost every scene they are in, they are talking to each other. They often get each other when everyone else doesn't. Kelson Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses' *Nelson and Kevin join Zander's band (along with Stevie). *They both did not want Kacey to be in the band after she ditched them and went back to The Perfs. *They are both shocked and memorized along with Zander when Kacey sings. 'How to Rock a Messy Bet' *Kevin and Nelson play their own Gameboys on the couch. *They reinvent their own real-life version of Furious Pigeons. *They both don't care if they're gross or not. *They both play Furious Pigeons. 'How to Rock a Guest List' *Kevin admits Nelson is right about making a "perfectly good mustache out of cheese curls". *They both smell each other breaths. *They both invented: **Chocolate Pineapple **Chocolate Brownie **Chocolate Roast Beef Sandwich **Chocolate Pickle **Chocolate Fist **Cantoloupe Bowl **Chocolate Sock **Papaya Cups 'How to Rock a Statue' *They play with drumsticks. *They pretend to kill a T-Rex pillow with drumsticks. *They both believe that hamsters are stupid. *They both participate in Stevie's tests to prove they are smarter than hamsters. *Numerous of times, they've decided to push the green button. *They cuddle to keep warm at night. *They finally admit they are dumber than hamsters. 'How to Rock a Music Video' *They talk about their favorite music videos. *Kevin reminds Nelson to write down interesting and fascinating words in his notebook. How to Rock a Love Song *They come into the band room at the same time. *They're wearing Christmas colors. *They say zipline at the same time. *They're both curious to know who Zander is writing his song about. *They mimick girls hoping that Zander's song is about them. *They follow Zander out. *They both come into the cafteria struggling to carry their backpacks. *They ask Molly if there was a certain product she would buy if it was sold at school. *Afterwards, when they "slam dunk" they fall and fail to get up. *They come up with the idea to get people to pay them to carry their bags. *In the band room, they count the money they gained. *After Kacey and Stevie enter the room, Kevin says "Not now; we're counting. Nelson, where were we?" ''Nelson counts from two and once the counting is down, they both lift their right leg and place it on their left. *They're both shocked with what Kacey and Stevie admitted. *They have a small argument when Kevin makes sound effects from the drill (it was unplugged). *They both act out the truth about why the girls of Gravity 5 are acting weird. *They decided to have a rickshaw race to see who's faster. *They're both sitting on the rickshaw, being pulled by Molly and Grace. *They're both in the corner, listening to Zander sing his song to Stevie and Kacey. *When Zander makes his way over to Kacey and sings to her, Kevin says: "''It's Kacey.." Nelson replies with "So sorry" and hugs him. *When Zander's dog Lady enters the room, Kevin and Nelson both start quietly laughing, realizing the song Zander wrote was for the dog. *After Zander says "No, I can't believe you guys read my notebook", they both mimick Zander's 'fangirls' saying, "Oh, Zander" *They both run out when Stevie isn't amused with their mimicking. How to Rock Cee Lo *Kevin and Nelson have a handshake that they practiced. *Kevin and Nelson sat next to each other and clapped when the Perfs performed. *Kevin goes to Nelson to comfort him when Nelson has a mini panic attack about Zander saying he would leave the band. *Nelson runs into Kevin's arms when one of the audtioners screamed/sang Only You Can Be You. *When Grace goes back to The Perfs, Nelson hugs Kevin. *Nelson is upset with Kevin after he exposes their identities getting into the concert. How to Rock Camping *Kevin and Nelson don't want to be on different teams. *They hug when they are reunited. *They miss each other the entire time. *Nelson is jealous when Kevin (and Zander) go "swimming". How to Rock a Fashion Victim How to Rock Christmas *They're both working as elves at the mall. *They talk about how much they want to go home. *They help Santa get Andy off of him causing them to fall. *They sit next to each other at Danny Mango's. *Nelson says that Kevin took smoothie making to a whole new level when he adds a burrito to his mix. *They both refuse to go up first in the air vents. *Nelson is worried about Kevin when he falls on the ground and misses the bed. *During the song, Kevin steps under the misletoe, between Grace and Nelson, causing Grace to kiss Kevin *After Grace kisses Kevin on the cheek under the misltetoe, Kevin has a shocked/upset look on his face. Userbox Gallery Category:Best Friends Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Kevin Reed Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings between Main Characters